The proposed research will attempt to elucidate the structural and molecular basis for plasma membrane damage following ischemic injury to the kidney. Methods used will include perfusion of the isolated kidney with artificial media, biochemical characterization of cellular damage, use of protective agents to prevent cell injury and electron microscopy.